Warriors Chat Room!
by Firesong The Fluffy
Summary: Look at the title
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my idea of what it would be like if the warrior cats had a chat room...**

 ***** THUNDERCLAN CHAT ROOM*****

 **FieryAwesomeness joined the chat room**

 **FieryAwesomeness :** Hey guys

 **FancySand joined the chat room**

 **iAmEvil joined the chat room**

 **FancySand :** Hey Firestar. Wait, who is iAmEvil?

 **TheCoolDude joined the chat room**

 **TheCoolDude :** Hey guys, it's Foxleap! Wait a sec...

 **iAmEvil has changed their name to StinkyPlasticBag**

 **StinkyPlasticBag :** Hey! No one does that do the great and mighty Tigerstar!

 **FieryAwesomeness :** Lol you are awesome Foxleap

 **FieryAwesomeness :** Wait, Tigerstar? Last time I checked, you were in ShadowClan...

 **StinkyPlasticBag has changed their name to ShadowClanScum**

 **ShadowClanScum :** Hey! Waaaaaaa!

 **ShadowClanScum has changed their name to Crybaby**

 **Crybaby :** You're mean!

 **Crybaby left the chat room**

 **FieryAwesomeness :** So, now what?

 **SquirrelGirl joined the chat room**

 **Leafy joined the chat room**

 **Daisy joined the chat room**

 **I'mTooAwesome joined the chat room**

 **SticksAreBoss joined the chat room**

 **TheWarriorCode joined the chat room**

 **TheCoolDude :** Hey guys, watch this!

 **FieryAwesomeness has changed their name to FirestarThePerfectIdiot**

 **SquirrelGirl has changed their name to SquirrelflightTheLiar**

 **Leafy has changed their name to LeafpoolTheTraitor**

 **Daisy has changed their name to DaisyTheWhiner**

 **DaisyTheWhiner :** Hey!

 **I'mTooAwesome has changed their name to LionblazeTheArrogant**

 **SticksAreBoss :** Can't argue with that.

 **SticksAreBoss has changed their name to JayfeatherTheGrump**

 **TheWarriorCode has changed their name to HollyleafTheGoodyGoody**

 **FirestarThePerfectIdiot :** Hey!

 **SquirrelflightTheLiar :** Hey!

 **LeafpoolTheTraitor :** Hey!

 **DaisyTheWhiner :** Hey!

 **LionblazeTheArrogant :** Hey!

 **JayfeatherTheGrump :** Hey!

 **HollyleafTheGoodyGoody :** Hey! That's against the Warrior Code!

 **FirestarThePerfectIdiot :** What about you and Sandstorm?

 **TheCoolDude :** Oh, right! I forgot!

 **FancySand has changed their name to SandstormTheAmazing**

 **SandstormTheAmazing :** In your faces!

 **TheCoolDude has changed their name to FoxleapTheAwesome**

 **FoxleapTheAwesome :** Ditto.

 **Everyone except FoxleapTheAwesome has left the chat room**

 **FoxleapTheAwesome left the chat room**

 **Lol, that was so fun! Next chapter will have more messaging and less name changing, and it will be in ShadowClan :)**

 **~ Firesong**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's Firesong! Thank you Snowcrystal Of ThunderClan for suggesting this! Sorry for taking so long to update, I was focused on my other stories. Anyways... (drumroll please) let's begin!**

 **Tigerboy joined the chat room**

 **Rowanstar joined the chat room**

 **Tigerboy -** Hi Rowanclaw

 **Rowanstar -** OMSC ITS ROWANSTAR! Can't you read my name?!

 **Tigerboy -** Well nobody cares, maaaan.

 **Rowanstar -**...

 **Tigerboy -** lol

 **Crowy_luvs_Dawn has joined the chat room**

 **Crowy_luvs_Dawn -** Hey guys

 **Tigerboy -** Omg u luv my sister? She is such a psycho

 **Rowanstar -** Lol u r such a loser

 **Crowy_luvs_Dawn -** No, she isn't! She's amazing! Anyways, you are in love with _Dovewing!_

 **Rowanstar -** Ohhh burn

 **Tigerboy -** Shut up!

 **Dawn_luvs_Crowy has joined the chat room**

 **Dawn_luvs_Crowy -** Hey babe

 **Tigerboy -** Wait wat?

 **SolIsAMeanie has joined the chat room**

 **SolIsAMeanie -** Hi

 **Tigerboy -** Aahh who is this

 **Rowanstar -** Eek!

 **Russetbabe has joined the chat room**

 **Russetbabe -** Hi

 **Tigerboy -** Aaah hackers

 **Crowy_luvs_Dawn -** Ahh Dawn hug me!

 **Dawn_luvs_Crowy -** *hugs*

 **Crowy_luvs_Dawn -** Internet hugs are the best

 **SolIsAMeanie -** _Tigerboy is a looooooser - he luvs Dovewiiiing._

 **Russetbabe -** _yeah he's so dummb_

 **Tawnypelt has joined the chat room**

 **Tawnypelt -** *reads over chat* Tigerheart, don't be mean to your sister!

 **Tigerboy -** Ugh mom

 **Tawnypelt -** Srsly, or your sentenced to apprentice dutys

 **SolIsAMeanie -** _Tawnypelt, use your punctuatioooon!_

 **Russetbabe -** _Punctuatiooooon!_

 **Tawnypelt -** omg hackers!11!

 **SolIsAMeanie -** ShadowClan must have become stupid under Rowanstar's rule - how do you not know who this is?

 **Russetbabe -** It's Blackstar and Russetfur, you mouse-brains!

 **Tigerboy -** eek! They're messaging us from ze undead!

 **Tawnypelt -** *gasp*

 **Rowanstar -** What?

 **Crowy_luvs_Dawn -** Ahhhhhh!1! The world is being overtaken by spirits!

 **Dawn_luvs_Crowy -** Ok everyone log off - were being possessed!

 **Everybody has logged off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back!**

 **Miss me? I thought so. Well, I'm back!**

 **And better. I will be updating more often because it's summer, so prepare for awesome!**

 **In this chapter, we will be going back in time to the original series. Yup, we are going to when _Rusty entered the forest._**

 **Lemme get the time machine workin-**

 ***whooooooooosh***

 ** *** THUNDERCLAN CHAT ROOM*****

 **Rusty joined the chat room.**

 **Rusty-** Hello?

 **PinkFluffyRainbowStripes joined the chat room.**

 **Rusty-** Ah! Who is this?

 **PinkFluffyRainbowStripes-** hi im graystripe!

 **ThunderstormsOfSnow joined the chat room.**

 **Bluestar joined the chat room.**

 **CourageOfALion joined the chat room.**

 **Bluestar-** Graystripe! Who is this?

 **Rusty-** Duuude where am I

 **Bluestar-** You're in the ThunderClan chat room. Can you explain why you're here?

 **CourageOfALion-** Ya bro

 **Rusty-** um I was just wandering around the server and then I saw a link and then I clicked it and I ended up here get my name is rusty

 **PinkFluffyRainbowStripes-** can we keep him, Bluestar? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?

 **Bluestar-** Shut up, Graystripe. Rusty, do you know how to get back to your chat room?

 **Rusty-** no srry

 **Bluestar-** Ok, well, I'll get everybody into the chat room, and we can decide what to do with u.

 **ThunderstormsOfSnow-** Omg Bluestar! U didn't use grammar!1!

 **Bluestar-** Whatever. At least what I wrote is readable.

 **CourageOfALion-** ohhhhhhh BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN

 **Bluestar sent an invite to all members of the ThunderClan Chat Room.**

 **Sandy joined the chat room.**

 **Dusty joined the chat room.**

 **SpottedLeaves joined the chat room.**

 **SpottedLeaves-** What's happening?

 **Mousy joined the chat room.**

 **MyTailIsRed joined the chat room.**

 **MyTailIsRed-** Huh? WhaAaaaaaaaAaaaat is haaaaaappppeeeneenniiinnng

 **StripesOfCottonCandy joined the chat room.**

 **Longtail joined the chat room.**

 **ClawsOfATiger joined the chat room.**

 **ClawsOfATiger-** *darth Vader breathing*

 **Bluestar-** Dude. Stop.

 **Runningwind joined the chat room.**

 **FrostyFur joined the chat room.**

 **GoldenFlowers joined the chat room.**

 **Willowpelt joined the chat room.**

 **TheRaven joined the chat room.**

 **Halftail joined the chat room.**

 **PeltFullOfPatches joined the chat room.**

 **Brindleface joined the chat room.**

 **DappledTail joined the chat room.**

 **One-eye joined the chat room.**

 **TinyEars joined the chat room.**

 **Bluestar-** Is that everybody?

 **Redtail -** yup

 **One-eye-** i don't see why we bother getting on to the chat room. Back in my day, we got into the camp and spoke ourselves.

 **Bluestar-** whatever. This is more fun.

 **Bluestar-** Anyways, we need to discuss a certain intruder. Rusty?

 **Rusty-** yo

 **Bluestar-** What should we do with him?

 **ClawsOfATiger-** Sacrifice! Sacrifice!

 **Longtail-** Sacrifice! Sacrifice!

 **One-eye-** Hush, children! I'm trying to listen to Justin Bieber and your yowls are ruining everything!

 **ClawsOfATiger-** fiiiiiiiiine

 **Bluestar-** Will we ever have a sane clan?

 **TheRaven-** Quoth the Raven, nevermore...

 **Sandy-** omg ravenpaw stop quoting Edgar Allen Poe!

 **Dusty-** ya

 **TheRaven-** Whatever ppl

 **Bluestar-** Can we pleeeeeesse get back to the topic of Rusty? Rusty, where are you?

 **Rusty-** right here peeps

 **SpottedLeaves-** I think we should keep it. It's cute! Plus, StarClan sent me an email, so ya.

 **Bluestar-** Ok, then! Rusty, you can stay. One-eye, I need to see your playlist. Clan meeting dismissed!

 **ClawsOfATiger-** ugh come on!1!1!1!

 **ClawsOfATiger left the chat room.**

 **Runningwind left the chat room.**

 **FrostyFur left the chat room.**

 **GoldenFlowers left the chat room.**

 **Willowpelt left the chat room.**

 **TheRaven left the chat room.**

 **Half-tail left the chat room.**

 **PeltFullOfPatches left the chat room.**

 **Brindleface left the chat room.**

 **DappledTail left the chat room.**

 **One-eye left the chat room.**

 **TinyEars left the chat room.**

 **StripesOfCottonCandy left the chat room.**

 **Longtail left the chat room.**

 **Sandy left the chat room.**

 **Dusty left the chat room.**

 **SpottedLeaves left the chat room.**

 **Mousy left the chat room.**

 **MyTailIsRed left the chat room.**

 **Bluestar left the chat room.**

 **ThunderstormsOfSnow left the chat room.**

 **CourageOfALion left the chat room.**

 **PinkFluffyRainbowStripes left the chat room.**

 **Rusty-** um bye

 **Rusty left the chat room.**

 **Thanks for reading! I won't update too often, but I'll try to update a few times a month!**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Firesong**


End file.
